clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ben Hun
Kinda sounds like Ben 10. Is he a parody of that? SamRudi (talk) 23:28, November 26, 2009 I really want this article to shine - as much as I want Corai to too. Ben needs to really work hard on this. I've helped a small fraction. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) URGENT LETTER FOR A MR BEN HUN THIS MESSAGE WAS DISPATCHED ON THE 4TH OF DECEMBER, 2009, AT 8:00 PM BY THE ANTARCTIC POSTAL SERVICE. YOUR RECEIPT WILL BE MAILED TO THE SENDER AND YOU. Dear Ben Hun, Hi, I'm James Kwiksilver. You may know me as the guy who keeps trying to take that Time Travel Staff. The other guy is my best friend and protege, Willy the Penguin. Please restrain your Doom Bots if he tries to take it again as he carries no weapon. Thanks. Now, on to the real letter. That Time Travel Staff is an illegal and dodgey replica of a Time Agency Vortex Manipulator. I have no idea how you obtained it, but I am warning you to use it no further. In one of my attempts to take it, I scanned it using my trusty PDA and discovered it has no Vortex Shield, which could lead to disastrous consequences. A Vortex Shield is what protects a Time Traveler from the winds of the Time Vortex. My good friend, Doctor Hickory, has informed me that an unprotected Time Device can cause body deformities, brain damage and perhaps even instant death to the user if used one time too many. Oh, did I mention that it could also cause a rip in the fabric of this universe and destroy the world as we know it? So please, I'm begging you, don't use it again. Also, don't try adding a Vortex Shield to it. Vortex Shields are only designed for Vortex Manipulators. I can provide you with a used Vortex Manipulator, if you like, but you'd have to join the Time Agency and they're a little bit...corrupt at the moment. Yours In Time, James Erasmus Kwiksilver A Letter from Serious Kitten Dear Ben Hun, I am Serious Kitten, son of Serious Cat. I look forward to haunting you with my cuteness and creepiness, and will be seeing you soon. Very soon. Signed, Serious Kitten (or if you want the user signature, --PabloDePablo 16:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC).) I heard about your battle with flywish. I would like to join your side...NOT! I AM IN FLYWISH'S ARMY AND WE WILL BEAT YOU! FIRE MANIPULATION! *fires a beam of fire at you*--12yz12ab MWAHAHAHA! Hey Ben! *Bites* so you know you are now infected with X-Virus and Ditto! I wish you the worst of luck against Flywish! --WishFlyX Aaaaaah! Dont bite me! -Forai IF YOU BITE MY SISTER ILL BREAK YOUR FANGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NORAI AND I MENA THAT! WE WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! -Corai YOU WILL PUFFLE FEEL MY PUFFLE WRATH IF YOU BITE PUFFLE MY SISTER! -Norai I wasn't gonna bite you! I just want to defend Flywish! If you are against Flywish then get out of his army! --WishFlyX You bite everyone you see......NOW GET BACK! *GRANS HAMMER AND WADDLES AT* MOVE IT WISH! I WILL SMASH YOUR FANGS! I DIDNT FORGET ABOUT YOU BITING CHUCK! -Corai Wow.....Coria is really threating him......wlel eh sint my friend so i wont talk Corai out.....Bye Bye. - RE: Power Abuse First of all, why does your signature link here? It should lead to your talk page. Anyway... Look, just because the other blog didn't get deleted doesn't mean Screw favors that blog. He may not have noticed it, or maybe he was more focused on keeping up with your blog. Just notify him or something. Besides, we don't need a cat vs. dog debate on this wiki. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 18:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: EXPECT SEALS Ben Hun, this article is in fair game because it is used so much, even in the site's INTERFACE. In Fair Game, everyone can use it for anything. That includes you, Ben Hun. However, if you pull true to your word, and make it a full-fledged HQA, I will re-release it to you with sole OOC rights (AKA adoption). When you expand it, tell me, and I will assess it for you. If I deem it an HQA (I have strict standards), you can have it as your very own. I look forward to seeing your work. Good luck. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) It's Big Government Bureaucracy. Your head is SUPPOSED to explode. † 15:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: VEGAS, BABY! RE: Haz Cheeseburger I'll restore it. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) SQUIDWARD I USE YOUR CLARINET TO UNCLOG MY TOILET. † 17:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- APRIL FOOLS! I'm not, because I believe that I promised Cat Arch, Sir Kitteh, and Serious Cat would remain standing. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) SQUIDWARD I USE YOUR CLARINET TO UNCLOG MY TOILET. † 17:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sigh...Why doesn't anybody listen? Ben, ben, ben. Why don't you listen to me? The Time Travel Staff is dangerous! I can conclude, from my last attempt to take it, that it's getting to the point where it can kill you any time you use it. Please, STOP USING IT! Put it under lock and key and don't use it!-Kwiksilver LOL! Dearest Benny Hun, Included in this letter is a time bomb. Do not try to use the staff during this time or it will blow up. If you wish to survive the explosion please wear a radioactive suit to deflect the bomb's energy. I am not responsible for any mutations that may be caused by the suit but you must wear it to survive. MWHAHAHAHAHA! From, Fudd (In mad scientist mode) P.S. All mutations will be harmful. You're mistaken. What's a Mary Sue? That's not mah name! It's-a me! You aren't gonna speak? Suit yourself.